


Fortitude

by HandsOfGold



Category: Edguy (Band), Shaman (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsOfGold/pseuds/HandsOfGold
Summary: Two shapeshifters and little game of fortitude...





	Fortitude

The cats were skirmishing in a playful way, paws entwined they rolled over the floor until one of them stayed still, its body suddenly stretching out into the human form of a young man.

“I give up!”, Andre yelled breathlessly.

“You win!”

He closed his eyes, still heavily breathing, to feel the small, hazel cat wander up his chest to nuzzle his neck.

The next second there were warm breath and warm lips and the tickling of long, brown, human curls, and before Andre could react, Tobi’s hands pinned his to the ground.

“Do I get to choose my prize?”


End file.
